


Hope

by DoulaMom



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoulaMom/pseuds/DoulaMom
Summary: Wonkru is freed from the bunker, and Indra helps Marcus escape. Marcus has major feelings immediately following their escape, and he seeks comfort in Abby.Written for Abby Griffin Daily’s Fall Fest Day 4: Free ChoiceI chose angsty sex. No big surprise.





	Hope

Marcus’ heart thumped wildly as the pulleys lifted him toward the sunlight. He wasn’t even supposed to be alive. Was this truly happening? A few hours ago he’d been begging Abby to survive without him, to continue on in that Hell despite the darkness that was swallowing them both. And now, he felt as though they truly were rising from the ashes. 

He could almost taste the air, even in the wasteland that was once the breathtaking city of Polis. He sucked huge lungfuls, willing it to cleanse the decay of failure and devastating inaction from his soul. 

When his feet touched the ground, he felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders. They had survived. No matter what they might have done, he and Abby were still here. And against all odds, so was Clarke. He half stumbled down the steps into her arms, overtaken momentarily by joy, maybe even hope.

He watched her as the ropes pulled Abby free from the rubble, and her face as she took that first breath of fresh air in six years made his heart clench. And as she came down the steps with a true smile on her face, he couldn’t have even imagined it would feel this good.

The sheer relief radiating from Abby at seeing Clarke again was palpable. True, his own relief felt immense, but he wasn’t her father, even if he might have wanted to be. When Abby took her in her arms again, rubbing her back in a soothing way she must have done when Clarke was a child, it felt like home.

It felt almost too intimate to continue staring as Abby held on to Clarke like a lifeline. It seemed like a moment they should share alone, so Marcus shifted his gaze to survey their surroundings. 

The city lay in ruins. He remembered the day so long ago when he first set eyes on Polis, the bustling marketplace nearly bringing tears to his eyes. To witness such life thriving simply humbled him to the core. At the same time, it had brought hope. And now, gone. It ached, the promise of peace and unity violently torn away once again.

But at least they’d made it out of the bunker alive, right?

Indra’s presence startled him out of his contemplation.

“Wait for nightfall. If you get caught, I won’t be able to help you.” Her words were precise, almost sharp, as usual. She met his eyes briefly, pressing the key to his handcuffs in his hand before turning quickly and striding off, likely to find Octavia.

“Come with me.” Clarke said, stepping towards them. “This way.” She led them into a small alcove between two of the crumbling buildings, then in a small doorway to a tiny, almost hidden room. “Stay here while I take a look around, and find Bellamy.”

Abby opened her mouth to argue, but nodded slightly, possibly realizing that neither one of them should currently be seen if they wanted to avoid conflict. She took the key out of his hand, and turned his wrist to unlock the handcuffs. When they clicked open, she took them and pulled the bag down off her shoulder, unzipped it and placed them inside, slipping the key into a smaller pocket hidden in the lining. Marcus rubbed his wrists gently, and he saw her shift immediately into her doctor persona.

“Let me take a look, Marcus.” She said, pulling his arm toward her.

The guards that had taken him back into lockup soon after Clarke and Bellamy crashed through the floor had cuffed him, so the marks around his wrists were mostly surface abrasions. Only a few places had broken skin, and Abby worked quickly, cleaning and wrapping the wounds.

“The wounds aren’t bad.” She said softly. “We’ll probably be able to take the dressings off tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow,” he choked, suddenly hit with a wave of relief. He wasn’t supposed to have any more tomorrows with her. A few hours ago, he was walking toward certain death at the hands of Blodreina. But here they were, free from the devastating misery of the bunker, and Abby’s gentle hands were once again soothing his aches, and he couldn’t help but drag her into his arms, and sob. She came willingly, clutching him tightly as her tears soaked his sweater. He poured out his anger, his guilt and regret, trying to wash his soul clean in the safety of her embrace. They held each other as they crumbled. Once their deep, heavy sobs calmed and their breathing steadied, Marcus pulled back to look into Abby’s eyes. She spoke first.

“I almost lost you today.” Her words were almost a whisper.

“I know.” He replied. “I’m sorry, Abby. I’m so sorry.”

“Shhh,” she said, placing a finger on his lips, “you’re here now.”

She tangled her fingers in his hair and crushed his lips to hers. It was everything he’d been longing for since those brief moments they’d shared when he begged her to let him go. To allow him this sacrifice in the name of saving them. Of saving their souls. And now, he was so relieved to escape that fate he could taste it. 

Her lips were soft and warm, and her tongue slid into his mouth as soon as he allowed her entrance. Their hands were everywhere, touching as much skin as possible, though with her leather jacket on that was far less than he’d prefer. She was demanding and rough, almost as if she couldn’t get him close enough. It thrilled him, made his cock ache, and his fingers dig into the skin of her hips. He drug her into his lap, and she ground against him deliciously. It was almost torture with so much fabric still in the way. He needed to be closer.

“Abby, oh god, that feels good.” He murmured. “I want you so badly.”

“I want you too, Marcus.” She replied, grinding harder.

At that, he lifted them both off the floor, pinning her against the wall, and she didn’t waste a second following his lead. Her hands went to the button on his pants, deftly flicking it open, and her hand was on his throbbing erection in an instant. She stroked him a few times, and he shuddered against her. She moved her hands to his pants, pushing them and his underwear off his hips, freeing him. He groaned, wanting to press her harder against the wall, but he needed to get her pants off first. 

“Fuck,” she groaned at the same time he realized which pants she was wearing. Of course the ones with straps around both legs. “I want these off.”

He worked quickly, and she had never been more thankful for the years of practice he’d had in this same situation. He unfastened the straps on only one leg, and stooped down to pull the boot of that foot before she figured out his plan, popping the snap open and dragging them down to her mid thighs. He pulled the end of that pant leg down and off, and she frantically pushed her panties to the side as he pulled her legs around his waist and sunk inside her warmth. They both gasped when he bottomed out a few strokes later, clinging to each other. The pace they set was almost brutal, desperate. Their kisses were messy and consuming as they devoured each other.

Abby’s back smacked the wall with each thrust, and Marcus was thankful they’d left her leather jacket on in their haste. He could feel his orgasm begin to coil at the base of his spine, and he moaned as she gripped his shoulders tighter.

“Abby, I can’t... I can’t hold on...much longer.” Marcus pleaded, and Abby slid one hand between them, rubbing her fingers in tight circles around her clit. She increased her pace and he responded, thrusting harder.

“Yes, Marcus, just like that.” she cried, burying her face in his neck, kissing and sucking the sensitive skin.

They rocked together frantically, and within moments he felt her walls squeeze his length. She cried out, and he finally gave himself over, white-hot pleasure flowing through him as he pulsed inside her.

They slid to the floor as the strength in his arms gave out, and as he pulled her into his arms once again she leaned her head against his shoulder. 

“I love you, Abby. So much.” He said as he turned his neck to place a gentle kiss in her hair.

“I love you too Marcus.” She replied, and he felt utterly peaceful, content with, even knowing that they’d have to face their harsh reality again all too soon.


End file.
